


[Podfic] Are You There God? It's me, Mary Margaret!

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Whammy's story</p><p>Summary: Mary Margaret gets real with the man upstairs.  - "Is my whole family gay?" </p><p>Crack!fic! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Are You There God? It's me, Mary Margaret!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are You There God? It's me, Mary Margaret!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32062) by Whammy. 



  


**Lenght:** 11:31 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/myzk/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUaT%2B-%2BAre%2BYou%2BThere%2BGod%253F%2BIts%2BMe%252C%2BMary%2BMargaret%2521%2B%2528by%2BWhammy%2529.mp3)


End file.
